


light inside our universe now

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [2]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bribery, Canon Character of Color, Christmas, Community: 1_million_words, Community: comicdrabbles, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Femslash, Journalism, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Overworking, POV Female Character, Winter, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is too busy for her own good...maybe.</p><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#102): Caitlin/Iris: Drink | comicdrabbles #49: kicking the habit<br/>+ 2015 femslash advent calendar (day 2)</p><p>title from Ariana Grande's "Focus"</p>
            </blockquote>





	light inside our universe now

Iris has only just realized that the clock on her desktop shows it’s past eleven when the office door sneaks open; instinctually, she starts to reach for the taser - or pepper spray, or pistol, or vibrator, or whatever she grabs first - in the top drawer of her desk, only to spot the ball of fluff hanging off a Santa hat a second later.

“These are some wacky hours you’re working now, Princess,” chides Caitlin, though she’s grinning widely as she closes the door behind herself and Iris relaxes. Cait marches to Iris’s desk and pulls off her sturdy leather Michael Kors purse, tearing off her red gloves and putting them inside the bag before pulling out an absurdly large decorative bottle.

“You need, at the absolute least, a break, darling, so pick your poison. Peppermint schnapps or eggnog.”

“I’m working, Cait,” Iris murmurs, wondering how she’ll manage to apologize for any of this. It’s the third night she’d stayed far too late at the office this week alone.

“You’re _over_ working, is what you’re doing, Iris. Trust me, Google Docs will still be around after the clock strikes twelve.”

Caitlin props herself up on the corner of the desk, and Iris takes note of her leather high-heeled boots. 

Cait always had the sexiest fashion sense when she was trying to convince Iris to do something, didn’t she?

Knowing that didn’t change much, least of all Iris’ watering mouth. 

“Okay, okay, Schnapps,” she sighs. “And I _promise_ I’ll come home tomorrow.”


End file.
